


Белое безмолвие

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Tragic Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: Зонама-Секот говорит голосами мертвых, и голоса их - ветер.





	Белое безмолвие

**Author's Note:**

> Йаплакаль. Серьезно. Все 12 страниц политы крокодильими слезами и обложены матом, ибо такой концентрат тлена на таком маленьком кусочке текста я не высаживала еще ни разу.
> 
> Пост-канон, возможны спойлеры к "Новому ордену джедаев". Мимо ходят Майнар Дэвис и толпа юужань-вонгов. За вдохновение спасибо Жилейнэ. Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Star Wars: Thrawn 2018.

Победителей здесь нет.

На впопыхах сколоченной посадочной площадке предупредили, что с неба уже второй день падают осколки йорик-коралла.

— Вы не поверите, но вчера тут был целый камнепад, сэр! — перекрикивая вой ветра, предупреждает молоденький лейтенант у трапа. Форма на нем республиканская. — Будьте осторожны.

— Спасибо, лейтенант. — Один кивок седой головы и первый шаг в ядерную зиму.

Cпускаясь по трапу, гранд-адмирал Пеллеон наглухо запахивает форменную шинель: ветер здесь пробирает до костей.

Живая планета под его ногами слишком измотана, чтобы следить за погодой.

Тот самый молоденький лейтенант ведет его в палатку на другом конце посадочной площадки. Черное небо над головой исторгает снег и пепел. Взгляд у лейтенанта потухший и расфокусированный, бегает туда-сюда и никак не может уцепиться за что-нибудь конкретное.

Свою многолетнюю бессонницу гранд-адмирал Пеллеон с радостью подарил бы всем юным на этой войне.

В палатке тусклый желтый свет люм-ламп и скудное тепло. Ветер остается допевать свою литанию снаружи.

— Мы не ожидали вашего прибытия, сэр, — и паника в голосе лейтенанта на мгновение одолевает многодневный недосып: пока командование изволит освободиться от своих безумно важных дел и прийти сюда, жуткий старик в белом съест его и даже не подавится.

Бедный малый. Лишь бы заполнить молчание, плещет языком о первой попавшейся ерунде. 

Первая попавшаяся ерунда говорит о многом: имперским подданным здесь не рады даже после всего случившегося.

— Это частный визит, вам нечего опасаться, — успокаивает Пеллеон перепуганного лейтенантишку. — Сенатор Органа-Соло сама предложила мне побывать на Зонаме-Секот.

Стоило бы отдать парню должное: если он и растерялся, то своей растерянности не выказал. Далеко пойдет, хоть и треплется не по делу.

За приоткрытым клапаном палатки разворачивается сцена, которую эта галактика не видела лет пятьдесят: группа джедаев в свободных коричневых робах деловито шагает в сторону леса и быстро исчезает в его заиндевелой утробе.

Молоденький лейтенант говорит, что час назад в этом районе совершил аварийную посадку небольшой юужань-вонгский транспортник.

Один из многих.

Они капитулировали так же стремительно, как и развязали войну. Еще предстояло выяснить истинную причину, но недавняя свалка над Корусантом уже намекает на многое.

Юужань-вонги чем-то сломлены — это видно невооруженным глазом. Их обманывали поколениями, и наконец всплыла правда. Сколько миллионов умрет, прежде чем они смирятся с ней, гранд-адмирал Пеллеон даже не брался подсчитывать.

Вот уже два дня по галактике неприкаянно шатается целый народ — жестокие и беспощадные существа, которых с младенчества учили убивать и готовили к смерти во славу богов. Их миллиарды — и каждый переживает свой крах мировоззрения так, как ему удобно. При Куате до сих пор идут полноценные бои, юужань-вонгские недобитки на Дуро выжигают всё, что не могут унести с собой, а на Корусанте уже сгорело даже то, что гореть не могло.

В том числе и чья-то надежда.

Капитуляция официальная. Он присутствовал там и говорил с их мастером войны. Смотрел в осунувшееся лицо. Вспоминал, сколько жизней унесли эти уродливые руки.

И ему было все равно.

Теперь война стала таким привычным делом, что даже потери не всегда вызывали в сердце отклик. Это не люди — это ресурсы. Это не смерть — это убытки.

Крах мировоззрения. 

Прислушавшись к себе, гранд-адмирал Пеллеон делает вывод, что никакого краха мировоззрения не переживает.

Просто Гилад Пеллеон, сделав то же самое, чувствует себя постаревшим на сто лет, а победа кажется ему понятием настолько условным, что можно даже не брать ее в расчет. Для Гилада Пеллеона люди — это люди, а смерть — это смерть.

Победителей здесь нет.

Он понял это, когда спустился на Зонаму-Секот и встретил этого замученного лейтенанта. Когда группа джедаев ушла в лес искать выживших юужань-вонгов. Когда небо над головой опять расчертили горящие осколки йорик-коралла.

Его вынужденный проводник заторможено поворачивается к походной плите и снимает с нее видавший виды чайник. Предлагает горячий чай, извиняется за скромный прием, уносит полный чайник обратно.

— И все-таки, сэр, — не унимается он. Сама прямолинейность. — Что вы надеетесь здесь найти?

Гилад долго изучает его лицо — большие серые глаза с лопнувшими сосудами, шрам на подбородке и пару ссадин на лбу, а тому настолько все равно, что это даже начинает немного смущать. Мальчуган наверняка не одни сутки на каких-нибудь стимуляторах и плещет языком, лишь бы отвлечь себя от мыслей об одеяле и подушке.

Жуткий старик в белом – всего лишь досадная случайность.

— Сенатор Органа-Соло рассказала мне странные вещи, — признается Гилад. Уже во второй раз за десять минут их вынужденного знакомства бездушное выражение на лице лейтенанта дает трещину. — Ее дети — такие же одаренные Силой, как она — уверены, что Зонама-Секот говорит голосами мертвых.

В больших серых глазах теплится надежда. 

— Моя сестра погибла при Борлейас, — вполголоса говорит лейтенант и опять идет за чайником. — Отвлекала соединение Цавонга Ла от «Лусанкии». Говорят, много шрамоголовых положила. Выдумывают, наверное. Ее рекрутировали за месяц до того, а шрамоголовых не так просто убить. Зато они нас косили пачками. Слишком легко они отделались за такой геноцид, сэр. Несправедливо. 

Они долго молчат. Каждый – о своем. Ветер на улице немного стихает, будто тоже хочет послушать еще одну трагедию.

— Справедливость — понятие относительное, — бормочет Гилад, глядя, как снегопад понемногу сбавляет свой натиск. — Когда в следующий раз будете общаться с подданными Империи, не заикайтесь при них ни о ни о какой справедливости.

«Поднимут на смех», — добавляет он про себя.

Его вынужденный знакомый замирает посреди палатки с раскрытым ртом. Вода из чайника льется мимо кружки.

Победителей здесь нет.

Гилад выходит из палатки и направляется в лес. Из-за спины наконец доносится крик:

— Куда вы, сэр? Снегопад еще не прекратился.

Лейтенант тащится следом и продолжает истошно вопить. За сбежавшего гранд-адмирала его наверняка ждет небольшая выволочка, но не более. Нравы теперь не такие суровые, как двадцать лет назад. 

Империя теперь вынужденный друг.

…хотел бы он вернуться на двадцать лет назад.

Не случись всего один удар – и их всех бы здесь не было. Войны бы не было. Юужань-вонгов бы не было. А мертвые продолжали бы жить.

Сегодня, через два дня после войны, гранд-адмирал Пеллеон вдруг понимает, что до сих пор не отскорбел, и, когда древесная армия принимает его под свою защиту, лишь надеется на милость Зонамы-Секот.

Но он бесцельно бредет по лесу час, два, три, а Зонама-Секот безжалостно молчит в ответ на его надежду. Иногда он останавливается передохнуть, снова бредет и снова останавливается – и ничего не находит. Даже не догадывается, что искать. А еще через час бесцельной ходьбы с земли доносится звук, которому посреди зимы не место: чавкает грязь. 

Гилад медленно поднимает ногу. Контраст черной жижи на белом носке сапога отрезвляет.

Неподалеку древесная армия останавливается у кромки выжженной поляны. Что-то горит: проблески огня полосуют темноту рыжими лезвиями.

Гилад бредет живее. С поляны доносится взволнованный гомон.

Деревья редеют по мере того, как он приближается, самые хилые лежат вповалку. Гомон резко обрывается злобным рыком.

Этот язык он уже слышал. Нашлись юужань-вонги, которых ушли искать джедаи.

Пожилой мужчина с выбитым глазом — судя по количеству ритуальных отметин на лице, командир — меряет шагами поляну.

Не поляну. Неглубокую котловину. Сюда упал сгусток плазмы и до корки спалил землю. А вместе с ней и йорик-коралловый транспортник, на котором прилетел этот старик. 

Невысокий оплавленный курган в центре котловины когда-то и был кораблем.

Следом за стариком выбегает из леса его собрат помоложе и так бурно размахивает когтистыми руками, будто собирается взлететь. На шее у него глубокая рана, но жить будет.

Котловина опять наполняется гомоном. За двумя юужань-вонгами бежит еще десяток, и все не то ругаются, не то причитают. Старик машет обожженными руками и разражается длинной тирадой. Все молчат, смиренно опустив головы.

Гилад улавливает смысл всего нескольких слов. «Конец». «Ложь». «Убивать». «Джедаи».

Здесь творится еще одна трагедия. Юужань-вонги со своим привычным запалом голосят во всю мощь, что-то втолковывают своему калеке-командиру, а тот со злостью отталкивает их от себя, демонстративно садится на обсидиановое дно котловины и что-то декламирует нараспев. Не хочет верить, что здесь ему никто не враг. Молится своим мертвым богам. Или тоже уверен, что Зонама-Секот заговорит их голосами.

Но Зонама-Секот молчит. Спит, укутавшись в белое безмолвие.

Гилад после очередных марш-броска и передышки на упавшем дереве нехотя нарушает тишину, осторожно ступая по промерзшему подлеску. Деревья за спиной понуро клонят ветви к земле.

Он тоже старое дерево в белом безмолвии. Время, точившее его изнутри, замирает здесь, в сердце зимы, и желание остаться среди своих ветхих собратьев еще никогда не было таким сильным.

Он — зеркальная гладь озера впереди. В его стеклянных глазах отражается небо, но тянуться к нему нет ни сил, ни желания.

Он — звук коньков, полосующих озерный лед. Новый, давно позабытый звук.

Перебираясь через поваленный сук, Гилад идет вдоль озерного берега. Согбенные деревья почти лежат на замерзших заводях.

Вжик-вжик. Вжик-вжик-вжик. Коньки ритмично царапают лед, как будто…

— Майнар?

Вжик-вжик-вжик.

Худощавая детская фигурка мелькает в поле зрения и снова исчезает за скрюченными ветвями.

Его сыну снова восемь, и он с покрасневшими от мороза щеками носится на коньках по замерзшему озеру.

Как множество жизней назад.

— Майнар!

Зонама-Секот смиренно молчит в ответ на его надсадный крик, дает послушать, посмотреть. Сойти с ума от горя.

Его сыну уже давно не восемь. Его сына унесла война.

— Дядя Гилад, ну еще чуть-чуть! — умоляет с центра озера детский голос, и оттуда же доносится страдальческий вздох.

Зонама-Секот позволяет слезам навернуться на глаза.

Майнар подъезжает немного ближе. Из-под кислотно-зеленой шапки выбивается прядь русых волос.

— Дядя Гилад, вы очень грустный, — говорит он и подъезжает к самой кромке льда. — И форма у вас другая.

Светло-карие глаза — такие же, как у него самого, — смотрят внимательно, со свойственным детям равнодушием исследователя.

— И волосы совсем белые… — припечатывает Майнар.

Горе ложится на грудь камнем. Стоя у озера, Гилад борется за каждый свой вздох.

— Ты совсем ребенок, — неверяще роняет он.

— И вы туда же! — Майнар забавно притопывает ногой. Кристальный фейерверк выстреливает из-под лезвия конька. — Мне уже целых восемь.

В светло-карих глазах обида — серьезная и горькая, какая бывает только у детей.

Зонама-Секот издевается.

— Ты опять ребенок, — потрясенно шепчет Гилад. Майнар деловито расставляет руки в бока. — Ты опять…

— Ну я же вам говорил, — продолжает настаивать он.

— Да, прости, — горько улыбается Гилад. — Я совсем забыл, что тебе целых восемь.

Майнар протягивает ему руку, и этот простой жест всколыхивает в груди новую волну боли.

— Мама запрещает мне водить на лед других людей, но она и не увидит.

«Ребенок не понимает, но ты-то, старый дурень, вспомни физику для приличия!»

В памяти просыпаются выволочки от Хелены Дэвис. Она постоянно говорила, что у нее двое детей: одному восемь, а второму пошел пятый десяток, но как будто тоже восемь.

Та женщина, мать его сына, где-то далеко и ему совсем уже никто. 

В сердце накрепко поселяется вина: Гилад даже не заметил, как позабыл ее лицо.

— А если лед не выдержит двоих? — то ли своя мысль, то ли вновь проснувшееся воспоминание.

— Морозы стоят уже давно.

И Гилад отчего-то верит. Делает шаг.

— Далеко собрались?

Он замирает, так и не ступив на лед. За левым плечом — где-то напротив сердца — отчетливо звучит еще один голос.

Лицо того, кто им говорит, Гилад не забудет никогда.

— Вы… — тихо роняет он и борется. Борется с оцепенением.

Белое безмолвие за его плечами выглядит как любовь всей его жизни. Сидит поодаль на поваленном бревне, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрит на него своими алыми глазами, а на красивом бледно-голубом лице ни единого намека на эмоции.

Вжик-вжик. Вжик-вжик-вжик.

Скрип коньков удаляется к другому концу озера.

— Кажется, ваш сын меня испугался.

Тишина под натиском звучного голоса трескается на мириады кристалликов. Их переливчатый звон несется над озером и оседает на сердце нежным шепотом.

Вжик-вжик.

Скрип коньков снова приближается.

— Траун… — выдыхает Гилад, и реальность перед его носом подергивается водянистой пеленой.

Едва заметная, но больше ощутимая нервными окончаниями улыбка касается тонких губ. В уголках глаз обозначаются первые морщины. 

— И куда девалась ваша осторожность?

Рука в белой перчатке плавно поднимается с колена и указывает на самую кромку льда. Стылая вода плещется под тонкой прозрачной коркой.

Вжик-вжик-вжик. Коньки продолжают с остервенением полосовать лед.

— Не подойдете? — деловым тоном спрашивает Траун. Иссиня-черные брови приподнимаются в недоумении.

Он бы подбежал. Прижал к себе, крепко поцеловал — сделал бы то, на что никогда не отваживался. Он бы… но едва ли его слушаются ноги.

— Вот так радость встречи, — пожимает плечами Траун.

— Я… я…

— Да, вы. Вы плачете, это вполне объяснимо.

Белое безмолвие с лицом Трауна улыбается еще шире. В его первых морщинах прячется печаль.

Траун тоже умер молодым. Тоже ничего не успел.

— Жаль, что вы плачете из-за меня.

Он всегда знал и молчал о своем знании: что бы Гилад ни оплакивал в тишине своей каюты, он оплакивал его.

Не было бы стольких смертей, не случись всего одной.

Вжик-вжик. Майнар притормаживает у самого берега и бесцеремонно вклинивается в интимное молчание. Тонкий лед даже не думает трещать под весом детского тела.

Под призраками лед не ломается.

— Дядя Гилад, это тот друг, о котором вы рассказывали?

Вопрос неожиданный и бестактный. В детстве сын позволял себе еще и не такое, но долго на него злиться не хватало никаких сил.

— Да, Майнар, это мой друг.

Майнар молча буравит взглядом статную фигуру в белом, а потом, потеряв интерес к происходящему, снова мчится кататься. Он так и не узнает, почему зовет отца дядей Гиладом.

— Друг, значит, — Траун насмешливо приподнимает бровь. — Теперь хоть не врите… гранд-адмирал.

Траун его не осуждает. Просто напоминает, что прошло время, когда нужно было молчать.

Гилад впервые узнает особый сорт стыда. Удушливого, болезненного — того, что можно испытывать только перед мертвыми.

Лгать призраку – это смешно. Лгать призраку, который и так все знает, – смешно вдвойне. Так смешно, что хочется плакать.

Траун спокойно говорит то, о чем принято молчать.

Траун… ведет себя, как Траун.

— Знали бы вы, как я вас люблю, — признается Гилад, и ему вдруг становится легко и спокойно, как не было уже двадцать лет.

— Я догадывался, что ваше признание будет выглядеть примерно так.

Траун неспешно поднимается с бревна и идет к нему. Мерзлая листва под его ногами лежит мирно.

Зонама-Секот говорит его голосом и смотрит его глазами.

— Вы умерли, — бормочет Гилад — скорее чтобы убедить в этом самого себя. — Вы зачем-то умерли, а я остался жить.

Траун молча качает головой. Наверное, мертвые могут смотреть только так — с тяжелой обидой, будто укоряя: «Как ты посмел поверить в мою смерть?».

— Я все еще живу, — доверительно шепчет он. — Ваш сын все еще живет. Все мертвые живут. Здесь.

Рука в белой перчатке ложится Гиладу на грудь. Всего лишь прикосновение, мягкое и невесомое, — но боль от него способна крушить кости и сминать внутренности.

— Вам к лицу белое, — говорит Траун и почти кладет ладонь на его плечо. Почти.

— Я не достоин этой формы, — Гилад опускает голову. Чувствует ту же беспомощность, что и в тот день. При Билбринджи. — Я подвел вас. Я подвел всю Империю. Я проиграл войну.

— Вы и сами не верите, что в войнах бывают победители.

Между ними опять повисает уютное молчание. В небе пролетает еще один изувеченный корабль юужань-вонгов.

— Я горжусь вами. Никого вы не подвели.

— Сэр…

— Я вам больше не сэр и не гранд-адмирал. — На любимом лице снова расцветает улыбка. — Вольно, Гилад.

Гилад улыбается ему в ответ. Они никогда так не говорили. 

Не успели.

— Мне столько хотелось вам сказать, — он опускает взгляд. Ему стыдно перед призраком.

— Я все знаю, — Траун пожимает плечами. — Что я сноб, самодур и выскочка. Что за мои сумасшедшие идеи меня стоило бы повозить лицом по палубе. Что иногда вам непонятно, как я дослужился до гранд-адмирала. Что вы всегда верны мне, хотя я сноб, самодур и выскочка. И что вы до сих пор любите меня даже несмотря на мою смерть.

Ветер колышет ветви над их головами, и снежинки со скрюченных листьев медленно планируют вниз. В иссиня-черных волосах Трауна не оседает ни одной, все будто просачиваются сквозь него, как вода сквозь песок.

— Мне вас не хватает, — говорит Гилад, с печалью наблюдая за танцем снежинок.

— Я знаю.

— Что мне делать?

— Просто живите. — Траун пожимает призрачными плечами. — Живите за нас обоих.

Он неопределенно машет рукой в сторону озера. Там и дальше носится Майнар. Смеется заливистым детским смехом и, кажется, будет жить вечно…

…пока живет его отец.

— Ваш сын очень похож на вас, — признается Траун и с почтением склоняет голову. — Для меня было бы честью познакомиться с ним.

— Он никогда не был вашим поклонником, — смущенно говорит Гилад. — Ему куда интереснее был Хан Соло.

От его тихого смеха начинает ныть сердце.

— Что ж, — с иронией замечает Траун, — я не кредитный чип, чтобы всем нравиться.

Майнар на озере оступается и падает. Садится и шмыгает носом, потирая ушибленные колени.

На противоположный берег выходит группа юужань-вонгов и от души потешается над человеческим ребенком. Для них синяки на коленях — это ничто.

Гиладу приходит в голову любопытная теория: а что, если у юужань-вонгов просто высокий болевой порог? Но размеренное течение мыслей нарушает спокойный голос Трауна:

— Вам пора. Вас уже заждались.

Траун указывает пальцем в небо, намекая, что на орбите висит «Право на власть». Но не прогоняет его. Просто напоминает, что к утру надо вернуться.

— Я угробил «Химеру», — вспоминает Гилад – вспоминает и втайне надеется, что их нелепый разговор продлится еще немного.

— Сопутствующие потери.

— Дважды.

— Значит, так было нужно.

— Я столько ошибался.

— И ошибайтесь дальше. Ваши ошибки привели вас сюда.

— Мы еще встретимся?

Ему уже давно не стыдно задавать Трауну глупые вопросы. Наверное, все вопросы, которые он ему задавал, были глупыми.

Траун тяжело вздыхает. На его плечи, кажется, падает целая гора.

— Это наша последняя встреча. Запомните ее, пожалуйста.

— Глупая просьба. Я помню каждую секунду рядом с вами.

— Конечно.

Его новая улыбка похожа на открытую рану. За его спиной занимается тусклый рассвет.

— Прощайте, Гилад. Для меня было честью знать вас.

Траун подходит так близко, что вся его эфемерность становится видна невооруженным глазом. Призрачные губы тянутся к его губам. Гилад прикрывает глаза и ждет прикосновения, но в лицо ему летит только сноп снежинок.

Руки, кажется, живут своей жизнью — ловят ветер, который нельзя поймать.

— Траун… — сдавленно шепчет он. Слезы бегут по щекам против его воли.

Далекая болтовня юужань-вонгов и скрип коньков на озере затихают так неожиданно, будто их впопыхах вычеркнули из сценария. Гилад поворачивает голову и видит, почему: Майнар смирно стоит посреди озера в кадетской униформе и смотрит на восток, в сторону рассвета. Траун рядом с ним — крепко держит его за руку и кивает на прощание.

Оба разворачиваются и идут по льду, неслышно о чем-то переговариваясь.

Его сыну достался хороший проводник. Лучший из всех. Когда первые лучи солнца крадут у вселенной их призрачные черты, Гилад уже знает, что можно не беспокоиться за них обоих.

Он уже по ним отскорбел.


End file.
